


Chasing the Enemy

by beforeyouspeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Discord Cult War, F/F, Team Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/pseuds/beforeyouspeak
Summary: Ink caught me up in an angst fest, and this is the result. I hope you are pleased with yourself.





	Chasing the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intheinkpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/gifts).

> Ink caught me up in an angst fest, and this is the result. I hope you are pleased with yourself.

It was not in Bellatrix’s nature to be a bystander when there was history being made. As shocking as it was, fate had smiled on the escaped convict. Even more stunning, few would have dared whisper anything about her past now that her Lord has won. The former demon on the battlefield was still seen as His hammer. Things that needed to be doing were given to Bella in this administration. She was happy enough to still have minions, even if there were a fair number of beautocrats in their number. 

Bella looked fondly over at her companion. Narcissa would call it destiny that Hermione had chosen Bellatrix before it was clear the Dark Lord would win. Bella, naturally, was more likely to credit the curse she had carved in the arm of the young woman. She still relished making her scream, though now under very different circumstances these days. 

Bellatrix was proud of how Hermione had risen from the ashes of her past into a fearsome witch. The Dark Lord’s followers had quickly learned that she was no parakeet to be sent into the mines first. For all of her former alliances, Hermione was the quickest to mutter an unforgivable. And to the dark witch’s utter delight, the young witch was more than willing to be at her heels for any adventure. 

Bella could already hear the singing spilling out of the cathedral. Chasing Andromeda hadn’t been part of the plan, but Bella would let no member of the Order escape. Not even Black blood could save her. Hemione had given the errant sister the opportunity to return to her rightful place years ago. Yet here they were and no amount of muggle religion could save her now.


End file.
